


Electra

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gerard is a creepy creepy man, Implications of incestuous thoughts, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, bb!Petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary knows there are cameras outside the house, knows they're needed for security. Always watching and recording, ready to alert them to anyone approaching the house. She's less knowledgeable about the cameras inside the house, about those in the walls that give Gerard a perfect record of everything that goes on under his roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electra

**Author's Note:**

> Although not explicit, there are implications of Gerard being sexually attracted to Chris, and also thoughts of non-consensual activity between Gerard and Peter.

Gerard only just stops from slamming the door shut behind him as he enters his office, Mary's words still ringing in his ears. How dare she undermine him in front of their men. How dare she make him look weak to those who should look up to him.

If he had his way, they'd burn the entire Hale pack to the ground, regardless of whether or not Mary believed them peaceful.

He can't understand why she's so reluctant. She knows as well as he does that they're all monsters, that giving them the benefit of mercy will only make them appear foolish to other hunters.

Stupid woman. Maybe he should tell her that one of them has already gotten their claws into her precious son, maybe then she'd be more willing to see things his way.

His eyes slide over to the stack of tapes against one of the walls, to the stack of evidence he's been collecting to ensure Chris' obedience, should it be necessary.

Mary knows there are cameras outside the house, knows they're needed for security. Always watching and recording, ready to alert them to anyone approaching the house.

She's less knowledgeable about the cameras inside the house, about those in the walls that give Gerard a perfect record of everything that goes on under his roof.

He rarely checks Katie's, secure in the knowledge that she's more his child than Mary's, that his youngest was born to follow in his footsteps. Katie believes, as he does, that wolves are an abomination, and should be put down without hesitation.

But Chris? Chris is his mother's son, believing that they should live their lives by the Code. That wolves should be given a chance, that not all of them are bloodthirsty beasts. Which is probably why his head was turned by one of them.

Heading over to the tape stack, Gerard reaches for the one on top. He slides it into the VCR he has set up with the small TV next to his desk, and presses play, sitting back in his chair.

Chris' bedroom shimmers into life on the screen, the camera perfectly placed to take in most of the room. His son is on the bed, but he isn't alone.

Peter Hale, younger brother of the alpha bitch is with him, half lounging on Chris' chest as Chris runs fingers through his hair, petting him like he would a dog.

Gerard doesn't have the sound turned up, doesn't want to risk it with other people in the house. But he's watched this enough times to know what's being said. Watched it enough to know that Hale is telling Chris that he wants this, that he trusts Chris.

Gerard feels himself start to harden as his son smiles, as he presses his lips to Hale's. He opens his trousers as Chris starts to slowly strip Hale out of the t-shirt he's wearing, Chris' own landing on the floor next to it only seconds later. Slipping his fingers inside, he pulls out his half-hard cock as Chris leans down, peppering kisses across Hale's chest.

Chris pauses as he kisses his way over Hale's stomach, glancing at the mongrel when he reaches his jeans. And even though Chris' face is turned away from the camera, Gerard knows what's being said. Knows that his son is asking Hale if he's sure, that they don't have to do this.

Hale reaches out, running his fingers through Chris' hair as he nods. And the annoyance runs through Gerard at just how much training Chris ignored to let a monster get that close to him, wonders if the boy ever once thought that all it would take was a swipe of Hale's claws for it to be over. He supposes it's a good thing his son is pretty, because he certainly doesn't have the brains Gerard used to credit him with. And he's thankful that at least he can rely on Katie, that when she's the Argent matriarch there'll be no more of this nonsense.

Turning his full attention back to the screen, Gerard watches as Chris carefully undoes Hale's jeans, and he can almost hear the soundtrack that isn't playing right now. Can hear the soft tones in Chris' voice as he tells Hale how beautiful he is (he's laying with a monster), how it's going to be so good (acting like he actually cares about the mutt in his bed).

Gerard jacks himself slowly, and he's fully hard by the time both of the boys are naked. And even though he's disgusted with what Chris is doing, he still can't stop from looking at his son's body. The training he's done shows in the defined muscles that Hale is currently tracing with a fingertip.

He knows what Hale is doing, brushing his fingers over each of the scars that Chris carries on him. Moving to follow those fingers with his lips. And Gerard doubts if Hale sees those scars for the failures that they are, for the reminders that there were times when Chris wasn't fast enough, or careful enough. Doubts if the raised skin he's feeling under his fingertips is reminding the wolf that he's acting like a bitch for someone trained to kill him.

And he wonders what Talia Hale would think of her precious little brother. There's part of Gerard that wants to mail the tape to her, to send it and sit back, watch the fallout. Oh, how'd he love to see her reaction to seeing her brother spreading his legs for a hunter. But if he sends the tape then he knows Chris will find out about the camera in his room, has little doubt the wolf would come crying back to Chris about it. And as much as Gerard would pay good money to see Talia Hale find out her baby brother likes to take it up the ass from an Argent, he needs the reassurance of the camera more. Because if Chris is doing this, is willing to ignore his family and his training for a piece of ass, then Gerard needs to keep an eye on him.

He's been making sure those men loyal to him and him alone have been accompanying Chris on his patrols, and so far none of them have reported anything concerning back to him. But Gerard knows it's just a matter of time, knows that the wolf has managed to work himself under his son's skin. Maybe he's been too soft on Chris, maybe what the boy needs is more training, something to force him to stand on his own two feet instead of constantly turning to his mother.

Banishing the thoughts from his mind, knowing they'll only sit and fester if he lets them, Gerard looks back at the screen. His son is kneeling between Hale's legs, and Gerard can feel the distaste in his mouth at the words he can't hear.

_"Gonna be so perfect, Peter. Gonna make you feel so good."_

The tub of vaseline is sitting next to Chris on the bed, damning him with its very presence, even more so than the wolf with him. Because the tub means planning, the tub means thought. The tub means that Chris went out and bought it for this very reason. That he played his mother's perfect son, all the while intending to fuck the very monster he's meant to kill.

The angle of the camera means Gerard can't see Chris' fingers when they finally slide into Hale, but he can see the look on the wolf's face, can remember the words he heard so clearly the first time he watched this.

_"God, you feel so tight. Are you okay? Gonna take another finger for me?"_

And maybe Chris has the right idea, Gerard thinks, his hand moving lazily over his cock as the expression on Hale's face goes from discomfort to pleasure. Werewolf healing. Fucking an ass that's perpetually virgin. Gerard tightens his grip on his cock. Of course, if he had the little bitch here, he wouldn't be as careful as Chris is being. Not when he knew it would just heal. Maybe when they do make a move against the Hales, he'll keep Chris' little pet for himself. Keep the wolf bound and stuffed, maybe use him to keep Chris in line. Some time with the wolf in return for Chris' complete dedication to their cause.

He speeds his touch up slightly as he watches the screen, watches Chris shift and move down, watching as he urges Hale onto his side.

_"It'll be easier for you this way. It'll feel so good for you."_

There's a flash of Chris' cock as he spreads vaseline on it, and if Gerard's gaze fixes on Chris' hand as it moves over the hardness, slicking himself up, there's no one here to see it.

Chris moves to behind Hale, and even the microphone with the camera couldn't pick up what was being said, couldn't pick up the low murmurs into Hale's ear.

Gerard's hand is moving quickly now, because the best bit is coming. Moving and twisting in the way that he likes, in the way that no one else has ever been able to match. He can feel it in his balls, that tightness that he's holding off.

Hale bites his lower lip as Chris pushes in, a gasp of pain coming from him that Gerard can hear, even without the sound. And that's it, that's what he needs. The memory of Hale's gasped out whine and the flash of hurt that crosses his face, even as Chris soothes him.

Gerard's dick twitches as he comes over his fingers, white splattering onto his trousers in long streaks. He grabs a tissue off his desk when he's finished, wiping his fingers and trousers, and dropping the soiled material into the trash. He tucks himself away, turning away from the screen as he does so. Turning away from the way his son runs his fingers through a wolf's hair. Away from the soft look on Chris' face as he gently fucks a monster. Away from the way Hale's hand reaches back for Chris, gripping his hip as they move together. Away from the silent figure of his son mouthing the final words the microphone picked up.

_"Gonna be you and me, Peter. Together. Always."_


End file.
